


Chloé's War plan to Love

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slice of Life, Stalking, Teenagers, Uneasy Allies, Unhelpful Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When everyone wants to take her childhood friend to this Sweetheart's event for this Valentine's day,...Chloébegrudginglyteams up with Marinette Dupain-Cheng so only she can ask Adrien out.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Chloé's War plan to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Chloé hires the best... She's a bit gay here though.

Chloé knows everyone likes her childhood friend Adrien Agreste. They would be mentally damaged if they didn't. He's handsome, kind, understanding-

"Focus on the mission, Chloé." Marinette sighed and Chloé huffed at the pesky bluenette. **Correction**. The person is mentally damaged _or a devoted workaholic_ to not like Adrien.

"I am, Dupain-Cheng!" Chloé crossed her arms while looking away from her teammate. She's been prepared since last week, paying her lackeys and even the teachers to prevent anyone from asking Adrien out in all ways than one.

"Keep quiet, act natural and go up to him then." Marinette rubbed her forehead, seeing this a waste of her time. The bluenette is the main player of Chloé's chess piece, status of a Queen with how well she took out the rest.

> _Food poisoning someone lasting for days. Family quarrels of the student leading to a lack of focus. Matching girls to other guys and vice versa. Leading Adrien to try different hobbies and rest in various parts of the school ~~to avoid other confrontation.~~_

"If you're really his childhood friend, this should be easy to you." Marinette groaned, forced to stalk Adrien for the entire week in Chloé's stead. Chloé does need her beauty sleep and Marinette is an expert and nocturnal stalker. "Ask him out. It's the last day and I promised to meet with Alya right now.."

"I did and he told me he'll think about it." Chloé admitted and she swore Marinette hissed at her. It's true. She did ask Adrien as soon as she heard about the student council talking about the dance, but he wanted to wait it out... That obviously led to suspicion and fear. "Don't you dare leave me here! The deal needs me to be paired with my Adrikins."

[Which led to enlisting her friend-enemies help.]

"Hmmmmm." Marinette bangs her head on the tree once, both girls hiding behind a tree as Adrien reads a big dumb book on the opposite tree. The blonde is waiting for his chauffeur.

"Hush." Chloé smirked at her classmate's annoyance. If it weren't for Alya needing funds, Marinette wouldn't have accepted her deal. Chloé also believes it's because of Alya that Marinette hasn't fallen for Adrien's charms... If Marinette did then the bluenette wouldn't be compliant to her commands. _Also, Chloé would need to pay Marinette's parents to keep the girl in house arrest._

"..." Adrien sighed and Chloé perked up at he grabbed his phone.

...

"..." Both girls paused and Chloé looked at Marinette.

"He's calling Kagami." Marinette waved her hand. "Don't worry. I got Max to cut it off. Oh. He also called another girl. Cut that off too. Damn. Max is good."

"Perfect." Chloé rubbed her hands and Marinette rolled her eyes-

*Bzzzz

" **What?** " Both girls whispered when Marinette received a call in the middle of field work.

"Is that...?" Chloé glared at Marinette, a look of betrayal.

"Nah. Maybe it's Alya? It must be her... Uhm..." Marinette reasoned, pressing one finger on her lips as she answered. ~~Chloé will not deny the look she gave was a little hot.~~

"Hello?" Marinette breathed, whispering as she hid fully behind the tree.

" **Hi Marinette!** " Adrien answered and Chloé is torn to either strangling her queen piece or kissing those lips because Marinette should really stop licking them in front of her! " **I was wondering if you had a date tomorrow for the Sweetheart event?"**

"I would love to but..." Marinette sighed, but she wore a teasing smile as if she's right in front of the blonde. ~~Chloé twitched, pushing down those unsightly feelings.~~ Chloé loves Adrien. She is straight. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is simply pretty. Marinette leans her arm on the tree, twirling her bang. "I have to help my parents delivery the food to school and re-stock them whenever necessary. I don't think you'd like that..."

" **I don't mind! You're never boring to me.** " Adrien. _Sweet innocent Adrien wanting to help others._ Chloé let's out a sigh while Marinette chuckled.

"Well I mind. I want you to have a great time tomorrow. (Marinette exhales as if recalling something.) There are a ton of prizes and games you can try, but only when you get a partner." Marinette explained. "That's why you need someone you _really_ trust to win them. (Marinette glanced at Chloé.) It'll be fun! I promise~"

" **Ok...** " Adrien sighed and Marinette hummed. Chloé wondered why the bluenette's hum is close to a purr, but she'll ignore that for now. " **See you tomorrow then."**

"Bye." Marinette was the first to hang up and both girls peeped behind the tree. Adrien is smiling down at his phone, a melancholic smile, but a smile nevertheless.

"Come on..." Marinette murmured, watching the blonde stare at his contact list. "Call the bee!"

"I can't believe Adrikins called you of a people." Chloé is still kinda peeved with that. "But thanks for the confidence..."

"It's because your chitchat makes him crois-sad." Marinette joked and Chloé bonked her head. "Ow."

"He's calling me!" Chloé smiled, quickly hiding to go behind the tree and pulling out her vibrating phone. She calms herself down, triumphant at last. 'I knew he'd call me! How could he not?!'

"Don't act flaky on him." Marinette advised with a pun and Chloé bonked her head again. "Ow."

"Adrikins?" Chloé asked with glee and did he sigh? **No way!** Adrien must be holding his phone close to his mouth. Everyone does that.

" **Want to be my partner, Chloé?** " Adrien asked and Chloé jumped in glee.

"Not now." Marinette mouthed to Sabrina who wanted to meet up with them, pressing herself close to the tree because Chloé cannot be seen.

"Of course I will, silly!" Chloé accepted and Marinette's stomach growled. She ignores it, leaning on the hungry bluenette. "So when do we meet? I was thinking we'll match clothes tomorrow!"

'Cheeesssseee' Plagg growled, but was thought to be Marinette's stomach.

"Hush." Marinette is hugging her jacket, staring down to where her demanding kwami is at. 'Pleasssseeeeee Plagg have mercy!'

**Author's Note:**

> Chloé's method: Use them and know how to dispose of them.


End file.
